Chapter 27
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 27: Characters in Order of Appearance #Isumi Saginomiya #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Tama #Wataru Tachibana Summary The title page for the chapter is a scene of Isumi embracing Hayate, while he looks on with a clueless expression. The scene then changes to a view of the mansion, where the narrator explains that this is an hour before the title scene happened. As he changes into his butler uniform, Hayate reflects on how while he's always had lots of misfortunes over the years, they seem to be getting worse. He wonders what the cause of these misfortunes are, but he realizes that he also needs to try his hardest to help people. As Hayate approaches Nagi's room, he hears her yell inside, telling some unuseful person to shut up. He cracks open the door and finds Maria in there, and he asks her what's going on. Maria tells him that the video he had returned to Wataru was wrong. Just then, Isumi appears, and tells Wataru over the phone to calm down, since anyone can make a mistake. He calms down, and decides to head on over to collect the right video himself. Hayate looks outside, and realizes that it's probably going to rain, to everyone's surprise, as it had been clear earlier. Isumi then also realizes that she needed to get home before dinner. She gets ready to leave, until she finds that she had lost her stole. Hayate offers to go find it, but Isumi says that she doesn't really care if she lost it, mentioning that it was worth fifty million yen. Hearing the price causes Hayate to instantly run off to find it. Isumi smiles and tells Nagi that she thinks Hayate is a wonderful person, which Nagi agrees with. Hayate knows that Isumi was sleeping in the guest room, but as he gets to the guest room, he sees Tama enter the room, mumbling about how he needs sleep. He sees the stole on the bed, and remarks that it would be a perfect blanket. He gets ready to shred it with his claws, prompting Hayate to rush in to stop him. As Hayate gets close, however, Wataru appears and knocks Tama away instead. Wataru takes the stole and gets ready to return it, but he realizes that he's holding one of Isumi's possessions, and he decides to take a quick sniff of it. Hayate sees this, and he asks Wataru what he was doing. Wataru panics, and asks Hayate if he had saw anything he had just done. Hayate confirms that he had, but he doesn't intend to hold it against him, realizing it was probably just a natural reaction to puberty. Hayate also thanks him for protecting the stole from Tama. Wataru asks if he intends to say anything about this to Nagi or Isumi. Hayate says that he doesn't intend to, since as a butler he doesn't have any desire to embarrass a guest. Just then, Tama recovers, and states that he intends to do something to embarrass him. Hayate asks Tama why he was speaking, and he reminds him that he only intends to avoid shattering the dreams of the girls, and that he would much rather annoy the boys. Tama then sets off to tell them about the event, stating that he intends to do it as a dying message. Wataru finds himself unaware what he should do, thinking that Isumi would find him filthy if she ever heard of this. Hayate rises up, and tells Wataru that he'll take care of everything. Wataru thanks him, and Hayate then sets off after Tama. Tama decides to spread the message anomyously via an internet forum, having created popular threads in the past. He intends to use multiple IP addresses and his rank to help inflate the power of his message. As he does this, Hayate jumps behind him, with several swords. Hayate tosses some of the swords at Tama, which barely miss him, as Hayate intends. Hayate, speaking in a dark tone, reminds Tama that there's only so much trouble he can cause a guest, and that if he doesn't stop, he has no intention of going easy on him, despite the fact that Tama is Nagi's pet. Tama reluctantly and fearfully gives up, and wanders off, and Hayate meets with Wataru again to confirm that everything's been taken care of. Wataru hands Hayate the stole, asking him to give Isumi the stole instead, since he didn't think he could confront her. Hayate accepts this, and then Wataru thanks him for everything. Hayate says that he was glad to be of service, and he runs off, while Wataru reflects that he'd like to be more like Hayate. Hayate gives Isumi the stole as she was leaving. Isumi then notes that Hayate seems pretty happy at the moment, and he says this is because someone had thanked him earlier. He starts talking about how he was having many misfortunes lately, but as he says all of this, Isumi notices the curse on the pendant he was wearing. Isumi rushes up to him and embraces him, breathing into where the pendant was, dispelling the curse. She lets go of him, while Hayate looks at her clueless. She explains that was her thanks for the stole, and she says that things should be better now. As she heads off to the car brought by her butlers, she then says that she likes Hayate, to his surprise. Both Nagi and Wataru were watching all of this, and all of them were speechless. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 24. Trivia Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters